Frequency synthesizers are commonly used in wireless communication systems for generating a range of frequencies from one or more oscillators. A phase-locked loop circuit having two or more coupled oscillators is one possible choice for generating multi-phase high-frequency signals with low jitter. However, traditional phase-locked loop circuits in this configuration are sensitive to component mismatch between the coupled oscillators. Such mismatch can lead to severe phase errors and phase noise degradation. Furthermore, in some cases, this mismatch can inhibit locking of the oscillators in the loop which can cause a complete malfunction of the phase-locked loop circuit.